Button Mash
Button Mash Why we should add him A youtuber made a fan video about this character called Buttonmash"s adventures, Buttonmash (or Button) Is a gamer that likes video games and cares less of his cutie mark, and the fandom makes buttonmash have a crush on Sweetie Belle, the animated youtube was cancelled by Hasbro but Buttonmash shows up in some episodes, and thats it. And we should add this Gaming Pony to the roster and he's a extra My Little Pony character along with Derpy Hooves and Starlight Glimmer. Super Level 1: He throws his JoyBoy at any oppenent and it'll electrocutes them if someone stands too close, and kills them. Level 2: He drinks a milkshake very quick in which causes him to have a brain freeze, and slows time down for 5 seconds and Buttonmash can one-hit kill any of the oppenents. Level 3: He blows a whistle and calls in a train to run over the oppenents, and its a cutscene, very simular to Parappa's, Toro's, and Heihachi's level 3 moves. Rival SInce he's a gamer, it should be any rival from 5 games and it should be a bit funny Big Daddy Reason: Buttonmash is walking till Big Daddy's little sis saws him and says to Big Daddy he wants to unzip him, because she thinks he is a stuff animal, and ButtonMash is furious and they begin Fighting. Radec Reason: '''Buttonmash walks around and he saw Radec standing there pondering and he greets him, but Radec backs off and thinks he's some sort of spy wanting to destroy Helghast, and radec pulls out his Knife, while Button gets into fighting stance. '''Cole Macgrath Reason: '''Button and Cole accidently bumped into each other and they get angry at each other, and cole sparks angrily while Buttonmash backs and gets into fighting stance. '''Sir Daniel Reason: Buttonmash is walking around til he gets spooked when he sees Daniel, Daniel greets him and says which way to the evil wizard, but Buttonmash throws he's controller at him, and Daniel angry and gets his sword out ready to fight. Toro and Kuro Reason: Toro and Kuro sees Button drinking a juice, and Toro asks him if he's anywhere from here, and he says no and says he's from Ponyville, and Toro and Kuro says whats Ponyville? And Button gets angered and thinks they are working for Lord Tirek, and gets into fighting stance, and Toro and Kuro too. (If you have any rival suggestions talk to me in the comments) Arcade Opening: After school Button walks home and sees some of the classmates looking a poster of "The Ultimate Tournament Of Warriors" Applebloom says "Pfft, thats a waste of time, I'm not sure if Twilight is going either" Button is Sorta interested thinking it'll be some sort of club, while the other classmates teases him, and Button says "what?! I'm Interested! I'm going to see what this is, and that's it!" and Button runs to join this Tournament, while Diamond Tiara says "He'll be back in tears, i just know it" Ending: He returns to the Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC) and Scootaloo says: "Button, how's the tournament?" and Button says: "It was great, I saw a-lot of new friends there, hey, where's Diamond Tiara?" and Applebloom says that she was curious and went to the tournament too, while Button shrugs off and walks with the CMC and Scootaloo says if Button wants to play Video Games at his house, and button says yes as he walks and glows blue from Polygon Man's powers. Quotes When Selected "Its game time" "Buttonmash is ready" "Lets go!" Picking up a item "This item looks so cool" "Mine Mine Mine!" "This better be useful" "Finders Keepers" "Sweetie Belle! Look what I got" Did a K.O "Score!" "TOUCHDOWN" " Hey guys did you see that?" "There's no way i'm paying for hospital bills" "HA! ONE POINT!" "MOM! Did you see that?" Respawn "WAA!!! MOM!!!" "Thats a life WASTED!!!" "WAA!" "Please don't tease me!!" "Don't let me call mom over" "Dang It"